


She

by EllynoreMoonwood, MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [22]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Audio Format: Streaming, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier x OFC, Elder God, Embedded Audio, Even demons have a softer side, F/M, Ghosts, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Original Character Death(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Supernatural Elements, Talking To Dead People, Tissue Warning, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllynoreMoonwood/pseuds/EllynoreMoonwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: On the eve of St. Valentine's Day, Dark receives a visitor who was from His home dimension... Someone He had loved and lost a long time ago, but could never let go.





	She

**Author's Note:**

> VOICE ACTORS:  
> Her voice is by Melissa Treglia  
> Darkiplier's voice is provided by Ellynore Moonwood
> 
> EDITING AND FX: Ellynore Moonwood  
> AUDIO PLAY written by Melissa Treglia  
> OUTRO MUSIC: "A Mortal Heart" from Diablo III: Reaper of Souls

 

_[We OPEN on the Shadow Realm, the void between worlds that is Dark’s current home. He is alone. For a brief time, there’s only the silence of the void around Him. But a gentle white noise washes out the ringing tone that usually accompanies Him, the sound coming in peaceful waves. He’s as surprised by the change in the atmosphere as we are… and He’s no longer alone. A distinctly feminine voice, low but sweet and nearly angelic, can be heard speaking in a mannered but affectionate tone.]_

**SHE:** Hello again, darling. It’s been such a long time.

 **DARK:** You… how?

 **SHE:** You know death doesn’t mean the same thing for the likes of Us.

 **DARK:**  I know.

_[He’s restrained, holding back a range of emotions. But He can’t hold back for long.]_

**DARK:**  I… I saw You die. They murdered You in front of Me.  _[He reaches out to Her but His hand passes through Her, to Their mutual sadness.]_ How… how can You be here with Me now?

 **SHE:** My King, I never left You. You couldn’t see Me, but I was there with You. I tried to reach You – I really did! – but You could not hear Me.  _[a sigh]_  It is only now, in this empty void that I can speak to You, at such a gentle and peaceful time. With the right astral bodies at the proper angles, the magic of the spirit world becomes more powerful.

 **DARK:**  You’ve… You’ve come back to Me?

 **SHE:** I just wanted – no, needed – to be sure.

 **DARK:** Of what, My love?

 **SHE:**  That You would not be alone. _[She takes a breath.]_  I only ever lived to love You, My King. That was My duty and My honour as Your Queen. And My spirit cannot rest until there is a certainty that Your heart – so strong, and yet so tender – will be protected from those who would seek to harm You.

 **DARK**   _[hesitant]:_  So… You know then. About Grace.

 **SHE:**  I do. You chose well.

 **DARK**   _[earnestly]:_  It is not My intent to replace You, My love.

 **SHE:**  I know. And I would not expect You to try. But so long as Your heart remains in her keeping and she guards it well, I will be content.

 **DARK:**  Do You still remember… that day?

 **SHE:**  I remember.

 **DARK:**  I never thought, in all of Our world, that I would find someone…  _[He’s getting emotional, clearly fighting back tears.]_  …someone like You. In a place of the deepest darkness, You brought forth a light. A light that was too quickly snuffed out by those who did not understand.

_[There is a silence of mutual understanding, and of many words unsaid between Them.]_

**DARK:** I’m a sentimental old fool.

 **SHE**   _[with an affectionate laugh]:_ You always were.

 **DARK:** To win and to conquer… it means nothing if there is no one to share the glory with. To bestow all that has been gained.  _[A heavy sigh, that sounds slightly jagged from those held back tears.]_  It took Me far too long to see that… and when I did… You were gone.

 **SHE:** You were never meant to be alone, My King. Never.

 **DARK:**  I swore to Myself I would never be weak again. I would take what I wanted and give nothing in return. I would never allow anyone into My heart, into My soul… Because to lose that which matters most, is a devastation beyond words, beyond what can be fathomed. _[Another shaky sigh.]_  I couldn’t go through that. Not again.

 **SHE**   _[sadly]:_ I know. I felt Your pain, darling. I wanted to comfort You, but I could not reach You. I tried… but You could not hear Me.

 **DARK** _[with an ironic laugh]:_ But then, I met her. We only spoke, a few words back and forth. I did not think on it at the time, did not realize…

 **SHE:**  You were caught unawares.

_[Dark is now angry with Himself, verbally attacking Himself.]_

**DARK:**  I swore to Myself I couldn’t go through with this again! Not after…  _[a humourless laugh]_ She is mortal. One day, she will die. As all mortals do. As You did… if I am not prepared. _[A brief silence, then He rages.]_ How many times am I to go through with this? What power has the temerity to punish Me in this way?!  _[The thunder in His voice fades, and He becomes quiet, solemn.]_ Why must I have, only to lose?

 **SHE:**  I cannot answer that, My love. Even Gods have their limits. You know this as well as I do.

 **DARK:**  I will lose her one day.  _[a humourless laugh]_ This life is no blessing. It is a curse. Those who think it is otherwise are fools who don’t know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon, let alone watching centuries, millennia unwind.  _[He gives a deep sigh, that seems to come from the deepest depths of His being.]_  I am so very, very tired.

 **SHE:**  I know. You will love, and You will lose, and You will rise again. Like the phoenix, You are consumed by fire, but rise from the ashes again.

 **DARK:**  I cannot die. I never will die. But I will watch all I love die, until there is nothing left. Nothing left… but Me. Alone.

 **SHE:**  Immortality gives a long view. But mortals live in the moment they exist. They have no care for tomorrow, because tomorrow does not exist for them. They enjoy what they have while they have it, because they know all good things come to an end.

_[Dark offers a pallid version of His usual snark, His emotions far too close to the surface to play it off like usual.]_

**DARK:**  So, shall I seize the day, then? Pretend that what I know will come will not? Convince Myself that all is right with the world? “Move along, nothing to see here”?

 **SHE:**  No. But not having all the time in the world… makes the time You have with her, and with them, more precious… doesn’t it?

_[There’s a silence between Them, a more loaded one with emotions running thick in the air.]_

**SHE:** You are not alone. Not now. Take comfort from that. “Amidst the chill of the winter’s snows…”

 **DARK & SHE**  _[together]:_  “We will have the memory of the red, red rose.”

SHE: Let Your love for her, and for Me, be the rose in Your winter. Let it warm You against the cold, so You are not angry and bitter all the way through.

 **DARK:** It may be too late for that.

 **SHE:**  Never. I never gave up on You. And she never will, either.

_[Another silence. There’s a sense of time slipping out of Their grasp.]_

**SHE:**  I do not wish to leave You, but I must go.

 **DARK:** Please. Stay with Me. For just a little while longer. I want to remember. By the Nine Hells, I need to remember!

 **SHE:** I can’t. My darling, it pains Me more than You know. But I cannot stay. I have already tarried as long as I dared.

 **DARK:**  Do not leave Me. Please…

 **SHE:**  I have to. My work is done. But I will leave You with this: All things have their time, and their end. Even You, My King. And if there is a world made for Us beyond this, I will wait for You there.

 **DARK:**  For how long?

 **SHE:**  I will wait forever. I will always wait for You.

_[The pleasant white noise that’s Her characteristic fades…]_

**SHE**   _[distantly]:_  Goodbye, My love.

_[The isolation of the void is made all the more oppressive in Her absence. Dark tries to pull Himself together, and fails miserably. For a moment, there seems to be nothing but a quiet echo, as Dark lays down. As the silence seeps in further, there is a barely audible sound – the all-too-human sound of quiet weeping, as He curls up in His lonely bed.]_

_[END SCENE]_


End file.
